


Scars and Lessons

by Batty_Blue



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright by CatelynJones [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Изабель Лайтвуд – это не просто сексуальное тело для соблазнения целей, хотя она и справляется с этим на ура, уж не сомневайтесь. Она к тому же чертовски хороший сумеречный охотник и может это доказать. Изабель будет держаться наравне с парнями или умрет пытаясь. Единственная проблема заключается в том, что она не умеет справляться с промахами и ненавидит чувствовать себя бесполезной. Если ее чему и научили любимые родители, так это тому, что ошибки должны быть наказаны.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scars and Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786276) by [CatelynJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynJones/pseuds/CatelynJones). 



> Прим. Авт.: Несмотря на незначительные отсылки к "The Sacrifices we Make" это самостоятельная история. Если не хотите читать первую часть, просто кивайте и улыбайтесь каждый раз, когда вам что-то будет непонятно Xx
> 
> Прим. Пер.: Рассказ про Иззи, но Малек играет здесь существенную роль. И по сути, единственный полноценный пэйринг.
> 
> Бета-риддинг [Nihtto](https://ficbook.net/authors/1515600)

Изабель было девять, когда это случилось впервые. Она тренировалась с недавно присоединившимся к их семье Джейсом, когда ее отвлек Черч – институтский кот – на полной скорости врезавшись в зеркало, которое опоясывало стены комнаты по всему периметру. Джейс тут же этим воспользовался и нанес ей прямой удар в грудь. Из легких вышибло весь воздух, она покачнулась назад и упала на стеллаж с метательными ножами, уронив его на пол. Изабель до сих пор помнила жалящую боль от кинжалов, когда их лезвия вспарывали кожу ее рук. Мать запретила ее лечить.  
– Это будет служить тебе напоминанием о том, что нельзя отвлекаться во время сражения, - сказала она тогда.  
  
Во второй раз Изабель было десять. Практикуясь в верхолазании, она упала со стропил в тренировочном зале и сломала руку. Отец и глазом не повел, равнодушно заметив:  
\- Сумеречные охотники не падают. Падают примитивные. Если ты упала как примитивная, то и лечиться будешь, как они. – Затем отвел ее в лазарет, проследил за тем, как Ходж наложил ей гипс, и вернул обратно в зал, чтобы закончить тренировку.  
  
Очень быстро Изабель пришла к выводу, что быть сумеречным охотником означает получать травмы каждый раз, когда оказываешься недостаточно хорош. И так же быстро она поняла, что ранения не освобождают от необходимости быть безупречным и что их нужно скрывать. Боль – это наказание за ошибки. Если ты облажался, то тебе больно. Если тебе больно, значит ты облажался. Вот и скрываешь эту хрень изо всех сил, чтобы никто не узнал. Утаиваешь свою слабость, добиваясь лучших результатов в следующий раз. Под этим девизом Изабель и жила.  
  
Она знала, что все о ней думают. Ее считают красивой дурочкой. Глупой, недалекой потаскушкой. Изабель бесило, что люди воспринимают ее такой только потому, что она любит свое тело и ей нравятся парни. Но это также означало, что ее недооценивают. Она могла укладывать на лопатки мужиков, в два раза превышающих ее по размеру: они никогда не видели в ней угрозу до тех пор, пока на их шеях не затягивался ее кнут. Именно по этой причине Изабель первой зашла в бар. На ней были короткие обтягивающие шорты из темной джинсы и черная майка с блестящим рисунком. Кожаные сапоги доходили до бедер, скрывая спрятанные там метательные ножи. Волосы были уложены в две косы, макияж искусно подчеркивал глаза. Руку украшал хлыст из электрума.  
  
Едва Изабель вошла в бар, все мужчины повернулись в ее сторону. Она застенчиво улыбнулась, обводя взглядом помещение сквозь длинные ресницы. Подошла к барной стойке и заказала напиток. Стоявший рядом мужчина был ее целью. Он прошелся по ней глазами сверху донизу и одобрительно усмехнулся.  
– Эй, малышка, и что такая красавица забыла в подобном месте? – Бармен поставил перед ней заказ. Подавив желание закатить глаза, она взглянула на говорившего с легкомысленной улыбкой.  
  
\- Моя машина сломалась, и мобильник сел, - она надулась и для убедительности приняла смущенный вид. – Понятия не имею, что с ней не так! И не знаю никого, кто смог бы мне помочь, а ты?  
  
Изабель хлопала ресницами и изо всех сил старалась не блевануть от того, насколько избитую ситуацию она разыгрывала с этим парнем. Ни для кого не стало сюрпризом, когда цель выпрямилась и заявила:  
\- Ну, возможно, я смогу тебя выручить, милашка.  
  
\- О, правда? Было бы замечательно! У меня не так много денег, - она опустила глаза и закусила губу, а затем снова взглянула на цель сквозь густые ресницы, - может, мы что-нибудь придумаем?  
  
Парень улыбнулся и положил руку ей на задницу, она с трудом сдержала порыв треснуть его по яйцам.  
– Что ж, думаю, мы могли бы…  
  
Улыбка, что расползлась по его лицу, была просто адски омерзительна, но Изабель заставила себя хлопать глазами и робко улыбаться, в то время как мужчина жестом пригласил проводить его к злополучному автомобилю. Когда он проходил по залу, несколько парней дали ему пять.  
  
Изабель проводила его до фургона, который Институт позаимствовал у Саймона на сегодняшний вечер. Толкнула и прижала к водительской двери. Поцелуй, которым он накрыл ее губы, был жестким, руки – грубыми и настойчивыми. Он стискивал ими ее бедра, прижимая к себе. Изабель развернула их так, что теперь ее спина опиралась о дверь, а его оказалась открыта. Мужчина закрыл глаза, полностью сосредоточившись на своем “призе”. Он был так увлечен, что не заметил, как медленно и бесшумно с другой стороны фургона к ним подошли двое парней. Как только ее братья заняли свои позиции, Изабель двинула жертве коленом в пах. Он тут же рефлекторно отпустил ее бедра и ударил кулаком по лицу. Ее голова мотнулась назад и стукнулась о металлическую дверь фургона. Зрение по краям затуманилось, во рту появился привкус крови. Смутно осознавая, что прямо перед ней разворачивается борьба, Изабель соскользнула вниз по дверце машины, равнодушно наблюдая за происходящим.  
  
Джейс заставил мужчину опуститься на колени, и Алек быстро связал его веревкой по рукам и ногам. Изабель любезно скатилась на бок, чтобы ребята смогли открыть дверь в фургон. Пока они запихивали жертву внутрь, ее стошнило на асфальт. Прохладные руки откинули назад ее волосы и приподняли подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. Алек смотрел на нее своими большими карими глазами, закусив губу.  
– Из, ты сильно ударилась головой, похоже, у тебя сотрясение.  
  
Изабель кивнула в ответ, совершив тем самым ужасную ошибку. Она отвернулась, и ее снова стошнило, в этот раз прямиком на ботинки Джейса. Тот застонал:  
– Ну спасибо, Из… - Вздохнув, он подошел к ней сбоку и помог Алеку ее поднять. Вдвоем они аккуратно подвели ее к дверце с другой стороны и усадили на пассажирское сидение, пристегнув ремнем. Джейс запрыгнул в фургон к цели, а Алек позвонил Магнусу, чтобы тот открыл им портал в Институт. Алек научился водить, но все еще не был готов колесить по Манхэттену в пять вечера. Он завел машину и медленно закатил ее в только что открывшийся портал, через мгновение они оказались на улице около Института. Джейс выпрыгнул из машины.  
– Так, я тащу этот кусок дерьма в камеру, а ты ведешь Иззи в лазарет, идет?  
  
Алек вышел из машины и подошел к фургону с другой стороны, чтобы вытащить сестру.  
– Идет.  
  
Алек улыбнулся, услышав знакомый и всегда желанный голос:  
\- Почему я чувствую запах крови и рвоты? Не стоило лгать мне по телефону, Александр.  
  
Алек повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на своего великолепного парня.  
– Это не я, это Иззи. Она получила удар по лицу, стукнулась головой о фургон и затем заблевала всю парковку. Думаю, у нее сотрясение.  
  
Магнус нахмурился:  
– Звучит именно так, разве нет? – Он подошел к открытой двери и посмотрел на потерявшую сознание Изабель Лайтвуд. – Хочешь, чтобы я о ней позаботился? – Магнус пошевелил пальцами, на кончиках которых синими всполохами искрилась магия.  
  
Алек усмехнулся:  
– Не, все в порядке, у нас для этого есть врачи. Такое ранение не опасно для жизни.  
  
Магнус опять нахмурился:  
– Знаешь, я готов помогать друзьям _не только_ , когда они при смерти.  
  
Алек поднял руки.  
– Эй, если ты действительно хочешь, я не собираюсь тебя останавливать. Я только рад буду, если мне не придется тащить ее на руках три пролета вверх по лестнице.  
  
\- Ну и ладно!  
  
\- Ладно!  
  
\- Ну вот и поговорили!  
  
Алек, смеясь, поцеловал Магнуса в плечо, когда тот развернулся к Изабель и положил руки по обе стороны ее головы. Синее свечение окутало ее, она медленно открыла глаза и моргнула.  
  
Взглянув на улыбающиеся лица друзей, она прищурилась:  
– Ауч…  
  
Алек поднял бровь:  
– Да, тебя неплохо приложило. Это отучит тебя давать мудакам по яйцам, не имея в запасе план отступления.  
  
Изабель добавила этот пункт в свой список "того, что необходимо запомнить" и отстегнула ремень безопасности. Высунула ноги из машины и спрыгнула на землю, тут же покачнувшись. Магнус придержал ее за плечи.  
– Эй, что если мы поможем тебе подняться в свою комнату?  
  
\- Мм, звучит неплохо, - все, что Изабель было нужно, - это душ и сон. От нее воняло рвотой, и в голове хоть и прояснилось немного, но все еще немилосердно стучало.  
  
Магнус и Алек поддерживали ее под локти, пока она потихоньку шагала к Институту.  
  
°ºOº°  
  
Усадив Изабель на кровать, парни помогли ей стянуть высокие сапоги. Они облегали ее ноги до самых бедер, и не было ни единого шанса, что она справится с этим сама. Поблагодарив ребят, Изабель встала и, подойдя к комоду, начала рыться в нем в поисках более удобной одежды и полотенец.  
  
\- Так мы поймали парня?  
  
Ответил ей появившийся в дверях Джейс:  
\- Ага. После того как ты решила присесть и отдохнуть, мы с Алеком скрутили его и всех спасли, - на его лице расплылась фирменная усмешка, и Магнус всерьез задумался о том, чтобы превратить его нос в часть тела какого-нибудь животного.  
  
Сопротивляясь желанию, он решил помочь Изабель расстегнуть пряжки на спине ее безрукавки. Дизайн майки имитировал корсаж, и пусть в целом это выглядело великолепно, он знал, как сложно выбраться из таких шмоток.  
  
Проигнорировав Джейса, Алек повернулся к Изабель.  
– Он под охраной, его отправят к Клэйву, как только там решат отвечать на телефонные звонки. Ты отлично справилась. Если бы не ты, в бар пришлось бы идти мне и Джейсу, а это обязательно закончилось бы масштабной дракой.  
  
Изабель кивнула.  
– Я, конечно, люблю вас, ребята, но я хочу принять душ и не особо заинтересована в том, чтобы мои братья и парень моего брата лицезрели мое тело во всем его обнаженном великолепии. Так что проваливайте, если не собираетесь наблюдать представление целиком.  
  
Джейс рассмеялся и оттолкнулся от дверного косяка.  
– Мне все равно нужно пойти проверить Клэри, она сегодня весь день тренировалась, уверен, она изнывает от желания пожаловаться по этому поводу, - и он неспешной походкой направился в тренировочный зал.  
  
Изабель повернулась к Алеку с Магнусом.  
– Вы двое тоже. Брысь отсюда.  
  
Алек замешкался.  
– Ты уверена, что с головой все в порядке?  
  
Изабель закатила глаза.  
– Да, или ты хочешь сказать, что твой всемогущий Верховный маг не в состоянии справиться с простой травмой головы?  
  
Магнус тихонько рассмеялся.  
– Похоже, она тебя сделала, любимый.  
  
Алек фыркнул:  
– Отлично. Иди в душ, но я зайду к тебе перед тем, как соберусь уходить.  
  
Магнус взял Алека за руку и повернулся к Изабель.  
– Вы ведь еще не ужинали, да?  
  
Изабель покачала головой, и теперь настала очередь Алека закатывать глаза. Магнус улыбнулся и потянул его из комнаты.  
– Отлично, пойдем поужинаем в Таки, потом ты вернешься сюда, пять минут побудешь в роли мамочки-наседки, а затем мы отправимся домой за десертом. Отличный план?  
  
Алек вздохнул.  
– Да, неплохой… - сдался он.  
  
И вот Изабель, наконец, осталась одна.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание!  
> в этой главе присутствуют сцены членовредительства

На следующее утро голова у Изабель болела уже гораздо меньше. Ее все еще немного покачивало, но ничего столь серьезного, чтобы потребовалось пропускать тренировки. Она быстро переоделась в спортивную форму и забежала на кухню, чтобы перехватить что-нибудь на завтрак. Ее мать уже сидела за кухонным столом. Изабель стиснула зубы и, собравшись с духом, зашла в помещение.  
  
Мариза оторвала взгляд от отчетов и устремила его на Изабель.  
– Джейс сказал, ты вчера получила травму головы. От примитивного.  
  
Изабель открыла холодильник, достала сок и хлеб.  
– Да, мама.  
  
Мариза прищурила глаза.  
– Как ты могла позволить примитивному себя одолеть? Ты же сумеречный охотник! В твоих венах течет кровь Разиэля!  
  
Изабель закрыла глаза, стоя спиной к женщине, которая подарила ей жизнь.  
– Прости, мама. Этого больше не повторится.  
  
\- Да. Не повторится. Ты отстранена от оперативной работы на следующие три дня.  
  
Изабель тут же повернулась к матери.  
– Почему?!  
  
Мариза взглянула на нее сердито.  
– Таковы правила Института – предоставлять отдых сумеречным охотникам, получившим травму головы. А тебе к тому же _явно_ требуется освежить знания, полученные на тренировках.  
  
Изабель сжала кулаки, прекрасно понимая, что спорить с Маризой бесполезно.  
– Отлично, – она резко развернулась и, напрочь забыв про завтрак, устремилась в тренировочный зал.  
  
°ºOº°  
  
Изабель лупила грушу кулаками снова и снова. Это было мелочно и по-детски, но она не могла перестать представлять на ее месте лицо Маризы.  
  
Только когда одежда промокла насквозь от пота, а руки будто налились свинцом, Изабель остановилась и размотала бинты на запястьях. Кожа на костяшках была содрана до мяса, довольно улыбаясь, она пару раз сжала и разжала кулаки. Решила было их залечить, но боль не давала гневу угаснуть, не позволяя ему скатиться в гнетущую тоску.  
  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, Изабель уселась на пол, прислонившись спиной к кровати. Она такая идиотка. Бить того парня по яйцам было очень глупо. Просто ее уже начало тошнить о того, что он ее лапает, и захотелось немного отомстить. Но Мариза права. Просто немыслимо, чтобы примитивный был в состоянии ее одолеть, независимо от ситуации. Она должна быть лучше.  
  
Она и _была_ лучше.  
  
Взгляд метнулся в ванную. Чувство вины и стыда росло внутри, грозя поглотить с головой. В мыслях возникла картинка, наполненная кровью и болью. Скривившись и отогнав ее, Изабель встала и подошла к столу в поисках какого-нибудь дела. Чего-нибудь, чтобы занять себя.  
  
Однако ее разум было не так-то просто отвлечь. Образы кровавого возмездия всплывали снова и снова, она знала, что сдастся рано или поздно. В конце концов, она это заслужила.  
  
Пройдя в ванную, Изабель начала рыться в ящиках в поисках своего излюбленного способа наказания. Бросив лезвие в чашку с дезинфектором, стянула с себя леггинсы. Присев на край унитаза, уронила голову в ладони. Сейчас она чувствовала себя беспомощной и одинокой. Чем дольше она тянула время, тем сильнее становилось чувство вины, пульсировало глубоко в сознании, выталкивая слезы из глаз.  
  
Она торопливо вытерла их, слезы – это слабость. А сумеречные охотники не показывают слабость. Утвердившись в своем решении, она взяла лезвие и начала выводить последствия своей глупости на коже бедра. Аккуратные, прямые линии будут служить ей напоминанием об этой идиотской выходке.  
  
Когда она закончила, чувство вины притупилось, на смену ему пришла пустота. Изабель привела себя в порядок, наложив неприлипающую повязку поверх ран и натянув обратно леггинсы. Взяв стило, она нарисовала запирающую руну на двери в спальню и забралась в кровать. У нее не осталось сил, так что она включила фильм на ноутбуке и, несмотря на то, что было только два часа дня, заснула.  
  
°ºOº°  
  
Уже и ужин прошел, а от Изабель до сих пор не было ни слуху, ни духу. Нахмурившись, Алек достал телефон и набрал номер Саймона.  
  
\- Привет, Алек. Как жизнь?  
  
\- Привет, Сай. Ты сегодня говорил с Иззи?  
  
После паузы Саймон неуверенно ответил:  
\- Нет… Она не отвечала на мои сообщения, так что я решил, что она с вами на задании, ребята…  
  
Алек поднял бровь.  
– Нет, она отстранена от заданий на несколько дней. Пойду, еще раз осмотрю Институт…  
  
\- Алек, - произнес Саймон, - сообщи мне, когда найдешь ее, ладно? Пусть мы с ней больше и не встречаемся, но мы все еще друзья.  
  
\- Конечно, - и Алек повесил трубку.  
  
°ºOº°  
  
Прошерстив весь Институт, Алек обнаружил запирающую руну на двери в спальню Изабель. Отпереть ее несложно, если знаешь как, но игнорировать ее наличие было бы довольно грубо. Пожевав губу, Алек решил постучать.  
  
Никто не ответил. Решившись, он вытащил стило и отпер дверь. Медленно отворив ее, просунул голову внутрь и увидел, что на ноутбуке проигрывается фильм, а сама Изабель спит в кровати. Подойдя к ней, он быстро ее осмотрел. Увидел сбитые костяшки, даже во сне она выглядела утомленной.  
  
Проведя рукой по волосам своей младшей сестренки, он вышел из комнаты и запер за собой дверь. Если она хочет спать, он не собирается ее будить. У Изабель явно был не самый удачный день, и разговоры по этому поводу могут подождать до завтра.   
  
Быстро покинув Институт, Алек направился в квартиру в Верхнем Ист-Сайде, которую Магнус приобрел около года назад. Он сказал, что хочет перебраться поближе к Институту, чтобы Алек мог жить с ним и при этом оставаться в зоне доступа, если вдруг понадобится. Переезд сэкономил Алеку целое состояние на поездках в такси.  
  
Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, он поднялся и, открыв дверь, угодил прямиком в объятия своего парня. Закатив глаза, Алек поцеловал Магнуса.  
  
\- Знаешь, то что ты в курсе, что я иду, вовсе не означает, что ты должен встречать меня в дверях, - произнес Алек с притворным раздражением. Как бы избито это ни было, ему нравилось, что Магнус так делал. Это напоминало ему о том, что он любим и желанен. Но он никогда в этом не признается.  
  
\- Пф, тебе это нравится, - подмигнул ему Магнус. – Как дела в Институте?  
  
Алек закусил губу.  
– Не знаю… Иззи отстранили от полевой работы до конца этой недели после вчерашнего. Ну, то есть, да, строго говоря, _такова_ политика Института по отношению к сумеречным охотникам, получившим травму головы, но она крайне редко осуществляется на практике… Утром я подслушал, как мама кричит на Иззи. Что-то о том, как она могла позволить примитивному себя одолеть…  
  
Магнус фыркнул:  
– Ну, ты же знаешь, что я _большущий_ поклонник твоей матери…  
  
Алек рассмеялся:  
– Да уж, и не говори. Как бы там ни было, когда Иззи не явилась ни на обед, ни на ужин, я пошел ее искать. Оказалось, что она заперлась в спальне и легла спать. Но ее костяшки были разбиты. Последний раз я видел ее в тренировочном зале этим утром. Она не залечила их, просто оставила кровоточить весь день…  
  
Магнус притянул Алека в объятия.  
– Я свободен завтра после полудня, почему бы нам не выкрасть Иззи из Института и притащить ее сюда для просмотра фильмов? Знаю, что ты занят завтра весь день, но я могу присмотреть за ней, если хочешь.  
  
Алек улыбнулся.  
– Вот видишь, за это я тебя и люблю. Ты всегда знаешь, что делать.  
  
Магнус привлек его к себе для поцелуя.  
– Правда? Ты любишь меня за _это_? Я думал, было кое-что еще?  
  
Смеясь, Алек позволил поднять себя на руки, обхватив Магнуса ногами вокруг талии.  
– Ну, этот фактор, определенно, был способствующим, - произнес он, пока Магнус нес его в спальню. Захлопнув за собой дверь пинком, Магнус тут же приступил к доказательству своей правоты самым пренеприличнейшим из всех способов.


	3. Chapter 3

Голова Изабель покоилась на плече Магнуса. Два часа назад он без предупреждения навел в ее комнату портал, схватил и фактически швырнул ее сквозь портал в свою гостиную. Изабель возмущалась, но, если честно, была рада его компании. В глубине души она оставалась экстравертом, ей необходимо было общество других людей, чтобы по-настоящему чувствовать себя живой.  
  
Магнус уронил ее на диван, завернул в одеяло и включил “Значит, ты умеешь танцевать?”* Теперь Изабель было тепло, ее развлекали, в одной руке она держала кружку “горячего пиратского шоколада”*, а под другой лежал Председатель Мяо. Добавить еще пару тройку друзей, и будет просто рай на земле. Алеку, Джейсу и Клэри никогда не понять ее потребность быть в окружении людей, и это нормально, однако по той же причине они часто оставляют ее одну, когда она грустит или нервничает. Возможно, это то, чего им хотелось бы на ее месте, Изабель же долгое пребывание наедине со своими мыслями никогда не приносит ничего хорошего.  
  
Магнус дал Изабель пару часов, чтобы расслабиться. Они болтали о чепухе, рассказывали друг другу о том, что произошло забавного с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. Магнус и Изабель стали верными друзьями после того, как он начал встречаться с Алеком, и во время недавней… _болезни_ Алека… У них было слишком много общих интересов. Мода, вечеринки, тв-шоу, косметика – темы для разговоров никогда не иссякали. Частенько Магнус задумывался о том, что таким образом они никогда не касались серьезных вещей, но обычно его это не волновало. Было приятно провести несколько часов за обсуждением слухов и всяких глупостей. Он чувствовал себя так, словно ему снова 200. Но сегодня он кое о чем хотел поговорить с Изабель и с трудом избегал их обычных тем для беседы.  
  
\- Ты это видел?!  
  
Магнус вынырнул из своих размышлений, когда Изабель, громко вскрикнув, ударила его по руке.  
  
\- Что видел? – Закатив глаза, Изабель начала перематывать запись.  
  
\- Вот, смотри, парень впереди… подожди… подожди… БАМ! – воскликнула она, когда один из танцоров закончил серию очень быстрых вращений весьма эффектным падением. Магнус вынужден был признать, выглядело это действительно впечатляюще. Смеясь, он повернулся к Изабель, которая не отрывала взгляда от экрана. – Ангел всемогущий… Как жаль, что я не умею танцевать.  
  
Магнус выгнул бровь.  
– Я видел, как ты танцуешь. Ты великолепна.  
  
Изабель вздохнула.  
– Может быть, в клубе среди людей, думающих, что я знаю, что делаю, я и могу иметь успех. Но уметь двигаться так… - Она снова издала вздох, полный тоски и печали.  
  
\- Но ведь учиться никогда не поздно, в Нью-Йорке полно танцевальных кружков.  
  
Изабель закатила глаза.  
– И как я, по-твоему, буду совмещать танцевальный кружок со своими околосмертными переживаниями* и охотой на демонов? О чем мне вообще с другими людьми разговаривать?  
  
\- Да, это может стать проблемой… Однако тратить время на себя – не преступление. Нужно, чтобы в жизни было место для чего-то, помимо крови и сражений.  
  
Изабель закрыла глаза и зарылась глубже в диван.  
– Да… Знаю… Просто я так устала…  
  
Магнус обнял ее рукой, позволяя уютно устроиться у себя под боком, давая ей возможность найти утешение в его объятиях.  
  
\- Столько всего случилось… Валентин, Себастьян, Алек, Джейс, Макс… - ее голос затих, когда Изабель вновь накрыло привычное чувство вины и боли от потери младшего брата. Все твердили, что ее вины в этом не было, но она просто не могла поверить в то, что это правда. Она присматривала за ним, она была ближе всех к нему, когда его… Даже думать об этом было невозможно.  
  
Магнус ободряюще сжал ее плечо.  
– Хочешь поговорить о том, что с тобой происходит?  
  
Изабель сделала короткий вдох и выпрямилась, натянув на лицо улыбку.  
– Почему ты решил, что что-то происходит?  
  
Улыбка была настолько фальшивой, что Магнусу было больно на нее смотреть.  
– Алек сказал, что ты вчера филонила весь день и что с твоей матерью возникли некоторые… трудности из-за поимки примитивного.  
  
Маска соскользнула лишь на мгновение, но Магнусу этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что-то, что произошло вчера, беспокоит его подругу.  
– Мама просто была мамой… - Изабель не отрывала взгляда от пола. – От нее другого и ожидать не стоило.  
  
Магнус пожал плечами:  
– Но то, что это отстой, от этого же не меняется. Что она тебе сказала?  
  
Изабель вздохнула:  
\- О, ну, знаешь, как обычно: «Ты должна быть умнее. Тебе нужно лучше стараться. Учись на своих ошибках». Ее просто взбесило, что _какой-то примитивный_ смог меня ударить. Меня это тоже бесит. Я действовала опрометчиво, не подумав.  
  
Магнус взглянул на нее:  
\- Мы все под влиянием момента совершаем поступки, которые сложно назвать мудрыми. Но почему ты так себя изводишь из-за этого?  
  
\- Просто уже тошнит, что меня считают идиоткой, приносящей семье одни разочарования. Все хотят, чтобы я играла роль сексуального отвлекающего маневра, но не могут доверить мне делать что-нибудь другое. Каждый раз, когда мне выпадает _шанс_ проявить себя, я его просираю! Теперь на меня даже в оперативной работе положиться нельзя! – Изабель трясло. Не понятно - от гнева или от отчаяния, но она, наконец-то, дала волю чувствам.  
\- Мама с папой, скорее всего, запрут меня в уютном, безопасном Институте до тех пор, пока кому-то снова не понадобятся мои титьки и длинные ресницы. Потому что, видит Ангел, это все на что я _способна_!  
  
Магнус нахмурился.  
\- Не могу говорить за твоих родителей, ты же знаешь, как я их обожаю, но Алек и Джейс… Они же любят тебя безумно, верят, что ты прекрасно можешь о себе позаботиться, и неохотно вступают в драку без тебя. Джейс та еще задница и постоянно говорит не подумав, но у него добрые намерения. Алек, я _уверен_ , Алек без тебя пропадет, он постоянно мне об этом говорит. Если бы не ты, Алек с Джейсом уже давно бы погибли.  
  
Изабель взглянула на человека, которому принадлежит сердце ее брата.  
\- Прости. Я такая дура. Тебе вовсе незачем это слушать.  
  
\- О, ради бога, Изабель. Да что у вас, нефилимов, за дурная привычка подавлять свои эмоции. Клянусь богом, я научу вас говорить о своих проблемах, пусть даже это будет последнее, что я сделаю в жизни.  
  
Изабель подавила смешок из-за возмущенного тона Магнуса.  
\- Мы не _настолько_ плохи.  
  
Магнус бросил на нее снисходительный взгляд.  
\- О, именно настолько. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько понадобилось времени, чтобы Алек начал доверять мне свои проблемы? Для того и нужны друзья. Мы выслушиваем, что за дерьмо случилось, а потом пытаемся помочь, чем можем. И сюда входит не только выпивка, шоппинг и просмотр реалити-шоу.  
  
Теперь улыбка Изабель была искренней.  
\- Ладно. Теперь я буду говорить с тобой не только о выпивке, шоппинге и реалити-шоу.  
  
Магнус коротко поцеловал ее в щеку.  
\- Отлично. А сейчас уже поздно, хочешь портал до дому или останешься в гостевой комнате? Завтра с утра Алек свободен, мы могли бы сходить вместе куда-нибудь позавтракать.  
  
Изабель задумалась на секунду:  
\- Вечеринка с ночевкой и завтрак звучит неплохо. Как насчет боя подушками и вечера страшных историй?  
  
Магнус рассмеялся.  
\- Только если пообещаешь уложить мне волосы и сделать из меня красавицу.  
  
\- Но ты _уже_ красивый!  
  
°ºOº°  
  
Алек долго смеялся, когда вернулся домой. Магнус и Изабель сидели на полу гостиной в коконе из одеял и пледов, собранных, казалось, со всей квартиры, и смотрели «Шестнадцать свечей»*, на кофейном столике валялись пустые коробки из-под пиццы, а на полу стояла почти пустая бутылка рома.  
  
Выкрикнув приветствия, его сестра и парень повернулись у нему, чтобы помахать руками. На лицах обоих были синие тени и красная помада. Выглядело жутко.  
  
Пройдя в гостиную, Алек залез в самый центр кокона и, обняв Изабель, положил голову Магнусу на плечо.  
\- Значит, веселитесь тут без меня?  
  
Изабель улыбнулась, и Алек с радостью заметил, что за ее улыбкой больше не скрывается боль.  
\- Магнус решил, что добавить ром в горячий шоколад – это отличная идея, - по ее глупой лыбе легко можно было догадаться, что на одной кружке она не остановилась.  
  
\- Это и _была_ отличная идея, вот спасибо! – в голосе Магнуса слышалось возмущение с нотками веселья, а затем он добавил театральным шепотом: - У нас тут вечеринка с ночевкой.  
  
Алек опять начал смеяться.  
\- Да я уж вижу! – Он поцеловал своего немного нетрезвого возлюбленного в подбородок и встал. – Мне надо в душ, а потом баиньки.  
  
Вздохнув, Изабель согласно кивнула, затем встала и потопала в гостевую комнату.  
\- Увидимся утром!! – произнесла она нараспев.  
  
Алек протянул руку любимому, тот принял ее, позволяя поднять себя на ноги.  
\- Ну и как, ты поговорил с ней?  
  
Магнус прошел вслед за Алеком в ванную, с жадностью наблюдая, как тот снимает с себя охотничью униформу.  
\- Да. Мариза отругала ее за то, что она позволила примитивному себя ударить. И она ненавидит быть сексуальной приманкой. Или, если точнее, когда за ней не признают других способностей. И еще, похоже, она плохо переносит собственные ошибки, - Магнус сделал паузу, - Изабель тоже винит себя в смерти Макса…  
  
Алек вздохнул и включил душ.  
\- Вряд ли кто-то из нас сможет когда-нибудь по-настоящему оправиться. Дети не должны умирать. Для Изабель это особенно тяжело, она ведь тогда была там… Я просто не знаю, что мне ей сказать. Я не могу заставить ее поверить, что не в ее силах было что-либо изменить, и я не могу вернуть Макса назад, - он шагнул в душ, закрывая глаза и подставляя лицо под горячие струи воды.  
  
Магнус закусил губу.  
\- Не думаю, что дело только в этом. Похоже, Иззи привыкла, что все считают ее безмозглой дурочкой и ждут, что она облажается. Так что когда она _действительно_ терпит неудачу, то винит во всем себя. Скорее всего, она и раньше так делала. То есть смерть Макса, конечно, все усугубила, но не была основной причиной.  
  
Выключив душ и завернувшись в полотенце, Алек повернулся к Магнусу.  
\- Все совершают ошибки, разве она этого не понимает?  
  
Магнус поднял бровь.  
\- А ты?  
  
\- Что я?  
  
\- А ты понимаешь, я имею в виду, понимаешь по-настоящему, что все могут совершать ошибки? Потому что мне кажется, что ты также считаешь себя единственным, кому их совершать нельзя.  
  
Проскользнув мимо сердитого возлюбленного, Алек остановился перед зеркалом.  
\- Ладно. Я понял, к чему ты клонишь. Просто никогда бы не подумал, что Иззи окажется той, кому нужна помощь.  
  
Магнус подошел к нему сзади и поцеловал в плечо.  
\- Возможно, именно в этом и проблема, любимый.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * So You Think You Can Dance – американское реалити-шоу и соревнование танцоров, его украинская адаптация называется “Танцуют все!”
> 
> * Пиратский горячий шоколад – это горячий шоколад с добавлением рома. Напиток – просто подарок богов, каждый должен его попробовать (прим.авт.)
> 
> *Околосмертные переживания – общее название различных субъективных переживаний человека, которые могут возникать в ходе угрожающих жизни событий, после которых человек выжил.
> 
> *Шестнадцать Свечей – американская комедийная мелодрама 1984 года, признана эталоном жанра молодёжного кино.


	4. Chapter 4

Завтрак удался на славу: сначала они посидели втроем в небольшом уютном ресторанчике на 78-й улице, затем прошлись по Центральному Парку, держа в руках стаканчики с кофе. Именно _этого_ Изабель и не хватало – беззаботного утра, проведенного в приятной компании. Когда ее окружали другие люди, ей сложно было представить, что где-то рядом поджидают тьма и тревога, заставляя чувствовать раздражение и безысходность, утягивая ее туда, где в мыслях не остается ничего, кроме боли и крови. Ей необходимо было двигаться, чтобы продолжать дышать. Она как акула – стоит ей остановиться хоть на секунду, и она тут же начинает задыхаться от недостатка воздуха.  
  
Алек рассказывал о том, что произошло вчера вечером в патруле. Похоже, Джейс, споткнувшись в переулке, вляпался во что-то мерзкое, и Клэри отказалась пускать его в свою комнату, когда он вернулся домой. Магнус смеялся от души, он обожал слушать истории о неудачах Джейса. Изабель внимательно вглядывалась в его лицо. Она любила Магнуса. Не только потому, что он был ее лучшим другом, но еще и за то, что он делал ее брата невероятно счастливым. Когда несколько месяцев назад Алек начал буквально разваливаться на части, Магнус помог Изабель поставить его обратно на ноги. Он помог Алеку снова найти себя, и уже за это Изабель была ему бесконечно благодарна. Она потеряла Макса, она бы не выдержала наблюдать еще и за тем, как медленно угасает ее старший брат.  
  
Пронзительное жужжание телефона вырвало Изабель из состояния молчаливого созерцания. Взгляд снова сфокусировался, и она перевела его на Алека. Тот хмурился, недовольно кривя рот.  
  
\- Да. Да, конечно, - пауза. – Да. Сейчас будем.  
  
Он сбросил звонок, не попрощавшись.  
\- Что ж, сестренка, похоже, время для игр закончилось, пора возвращаться к работе.  
  
Магнус драматично вздохнул.  
\- А вам _обязательно_ идти? – спросил он надувшись.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что да. И что я бы с радостью предпочел отдых в парке Институтским делам, тебе тоже известно, но выбора особого у меня нет, - Алек поцеловал Магнуса в макушку и протянул сестре руку, помогая ей подняться с покрывала для пикника. Ухватившись за руку брата и встав с ним рядом, Изабель улыбнулась другу.  
\- Прости, Магнус! Долг зовет!!  
  
Магнус на это лишь глаза закатил и быстро убрал магией покрывало.  
\- Вы пешком пойдете или портал вам создать?  
  
Теперь была очередь Алека закатывать глаза.  
\- Магнус, тут идти всего 15 минут. Побереги свои силы для чего-нибудь более важного.  
  
Магнус фыркнул и притянул Алека для поцелуя. Он что-то прошептал любимому на ухо, и Изабель с усмешкой наблюдала, как ее брат покрывается ярким румянцем. Ее радовал тот факт, что даже после нескольких месяцев совместного проживания с Магнусом некоторые вещи все еще вызывали у него смущение.  
  
Улыбнувшись, Магнус повернул Алека в сторону Института и легонько подтолкнул.  
\- Ну, идите же! Чем быстрее вы туда доберетесь, тем быстрее ты окажешься дома!  
  
Алек усмехнулся через плечо и посеменил в Институт. Коротко поцеловав Магнуса в щеку, Изабель побежала догонять брата. Его длинные ноги сильно усложняли ей задачу, но она не отставала. Алек был не единственным, кто любил бегать, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.  
  
Они вернулись в Институт как раз вовремя, Джейс ждал их на крыльце. Он двинулся за ними, когда Изабель и Алек направились в свои комнаты, чтобы переодеться в униформу охотников.  
  
\- Так что произошло? – спросил Алек Джейса, пока они стремительно шли по коридорам старой церкви.  
  
\- У оборотней потерялся ребенок. Его семья заплатила магу, чтобы тот помог его найти, но оказалось, что это около Отеля ДюМорт. И все решили, что лучше позвать нас, вместо того чтобы рисковать соглашениями.  
  
Изабель удивленно хмыкнула:  
\- Впервые за все время… С каких это пор Нежить добровольно обращается к нам за помощью?  
  
Ей ответил Джейс:  
\- С тех пор как пошел слух, что мы к ним неровно дышим, - он бросил лукавый взгляд в сторону Алека, но тот его решительно проигнорировал.  
  
\- С тех пор как Институт начал функционировать должным образом и справедливо относиться к представителям Нижнего мира, - добавил он.  
  
Изабель кивнула, а затем они разошлись по своим комнатам, чтобы собраться.  
  
°ºOº°  
  
Они втроем в тишине прочесывали Парк Томаса Джефферсона. Маг, которого наняла семья мальчика, увидел его стоящим среди деревьев на фоне бейсбольного поля. В воздухе повисло тяжелое молчание, когда Изабель принюхалась, вдыхая окутавшую их приторную сладость гнили. Вскинув головы, они увидели на той стороне бейсбольной площадки маленькую фигуру. Ребенок не двигался, а темные тени деревьев, клубясь и уплотняясь, постепенно принимали очертания подкрадывающихся к нему демонов.  
  
Изабель с Джейсом, тут же сорвавшись с места, на полной скорости рванули через поле. Изабель скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, как мимо нее пролетела стрела и вонзилась в одного из демонов. Тот вздрогнул, а затем рассыпался пеплом.  
  
_Один повержен, четверо ему на смену,_ \- мрачно подумала Иззи. Добежав до ребенка, она протянула руку и ухватила его поперек талии, ловко взяв на руки, затем развернулась, чтобы поскорее убраться с поля битвы. Задачей номер один, согласно их плану, было вывести малыша из-под непосредственной опасности. С демонами они разберутся потом, сначала главное ребенок.  
  
Едва Изабель повернулась бежать, спину полоснуло обжигающей болью. Она громко вскрикнула, выгнувшись дугой. Алек спешил на помощь, безостановочно пуская стрелы поверх ее плеча. Действуя словно в тумане, Изабель крепче прижала к себе ребенка и, стиснув зубы, потащила его как можно дальше от места сражения. Ей удалось пройти порядка 20 метров, прежде чем силы окончательно покинули ее и она упала на ровную поверхность поля, накрыв своим телом малыша-оборотня.  
  
Алеку с Джейсом потребовалось пять минут, чтобы разобраться со всеми демонами. Непосредственная угроза миновала, оставив их мокрыми и уставшими. Алек разблокировал телефон и нажал «1» в меню быстрого набора.  
  
Из динамика послышался обеспокоенный голос:  
\- Слишком рано. Кто из вас ранен?  
  
Как бы сам Алек ни переживал за сестру, взволнованные нотки в голосе его парня заставили его улыбнуться – то, что Магнус так заботится о его семье, делало Алека по-настоящему счастливым.  
\- Иззи. Демон полоснул ее когтями по спине. Мне неловко спрашивать, но не мог бы ты открыть сюда портал и переместить нас всех в Институт?  
  
\- Сейчас буду.  
  
Алек быстро объяснил ему, где они находятся, и затем присел рядом с Джейсом около Изабель.  
\- Как она?  
  
Джейс внимательно осматривал ее спину.  
\- Будет в порядке, как только Магнус ей займется.  
  
Алек кивнул, и они вдвоем аккуратно приподняли сестру, высвобождая малютку-оборотня. Он свернулся в клубок и начал дрожать, едва Алек потянулся к нему.  
  
\- Все в порядке, малыш. Мы пришли, чтобы тебе помочь, - Алек постарался ободряюще улыбнуться, но не был уверен, что у него получилось. – Ты замерз? Хочешь, дам свою куртку?  
  
Малыш какое-то время раздумывал над предложением, а затем кивнул. Сдерживая улыбку, Алек стянул с себя куртку охотника и завернул в нее мальчика. Он заметил, что ребенок крепко прижимает к груди правую руку.  
  
\- Ты поранил руку? – Малыш кивнул. – Можно посмотреть?  
  
Ребенок придвинулся ближе, чтобы позволить Алеку взглянуть на руку, не шевеля ей при этом. Похоже, она была сломана. Предплечье изгибалось под неестественным углом, а вокруг расплывался синяк.  
  
Джейс взглянул на мальчика.  
\- Знаю, что это жутко больно, но постарайся не двигать ей, пока мы не вернемся домой, хорошо, Лайам?  
  
Лайам кивнул, и Алек мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник за то, что не удосужился спросить Джейса, как зовут ребенка.  
  
Именно в этот момент появился Магнус.  
  
Джейс нахмурился.  
\- Почему так долго? Иззи ранена!  
  
Магнус остановил его взмахом украшенной перстнями руки.  
\- Да, я знаю. Я как раз улаживал дела с вампирами в соседнем квартале, так что решил поберечь силы и дойти пешком. Ведь порталы так утомляют.  
  
Он присел на корточки около потерявшей сознание Изабель.  
\- Рана неглубокая, но довольно болезненная. Давайте доставим ее в Институт, и там я займусь ее лечением.  
  
Магнус щелкнул пальцами, и рядом с ними открылся портал. Используя магию, он осторожно пролевитировал сквозь него Изабель и уложил ее на кровать в лазарете. Алек помог Лайаму встать и провел его следом, поддерживая рукой за спину. На том конце их встретили Мариза и Роберт, тут же начав орать что-то про Нежить в стенах Института и регламент. Закрыв глаза и постаравшись сосредоточиться, Магнус занялся исцелением ран их дочери. Он избавил Изабель от одежды с помощью магии и, не сводя глаз с воспаленных багровых порезов, приступил к очищению ее организма от яда.  
  
Джейс начал кричать в ответ, и у Алека кончилось терпение.  
\- МАМА. ПАПА. ХВАТИТ.  
  
Все, кроме Магнуса и Изабель, уставились на него.  
\- Вы серьезно считаете, что сейчас для этого подходящее время и место? Магнус лечит вашу раненую дочь, а у меня здесь четырехлетний напуганный ребенок, которому требуется медицинская помощь и которого нужно вернуть его взволнованным родителям. Или мы находим компромисс, или я в одиночку веду ночью через Гарлем испуганного ребенка со сломанной рукой. Его родители обратились к нам за помощью, потому что нам снова начинают доверять. Давайте не будем все портить, ладно?  
  
Магнус усмехнулся, не отрываясь от работы, когда Роберт и Мариза вытаращились на Алека так, словно впервые его видят. Джейс сдавлено фыркнул, но этот тихий звук словно разрушил чары.  
  
Мариза подошла к старшему сыну и присела на корточки перед стоящим рядом с ним малышом.  
\- Привет, Лайам, меня зовут Мариза. Ты не против, если мы осмотрим твою руку?  
  
Мальчик поднял на нее свои небольшие карие глаза и кивнул.  
  
Мариза встала и посмотрела на Алека.  
\- Ты прав. Ты действовал в интересах ребенка. Я отведу его к врачу, - она повернулась к мужу: - Раз ребенок у нас, мы должны позволить его семье его увидеть. Я не верну им малыша, не вылечив перед этим его перелом.  
  
Роберт вздохнул, но согласно кивнул и отправился уведомить ожидающих их в святилище родителей ребенка.  
  
Мариза положила ладонь Лайаму на затылок и направила его в другой конец лазарета, где располагались врачи. Вытянув здоровую руку, малыш схватил ладонь Алека. Алек посмотрел вниз, встретившись с парой взволнованных карих глаз. Улыбнувшись, он произнес:  
\- Все хорошо, это моя мама. Она позаботится о тебе. Я обещаю, - он сжал маленькую ладошку, а затем позволил Маризе увести Лайама. В груди Алека поселилось странное чувство, но он решил его игнорировать.  
  
Магнус краем глаза наблюдал за развернувшейся баталией и улыбнулся при мысли о том, как Алек будет растить их собственных детей.  
  
Вернув свое внимание текущей задаче, Магнус провел пальцами по зажившей коже на спине Изабель, перепроверяя проделанную работу. Удовлетворившись результатом, он призвал безразмерную футболку и надел ее на девушку. Аккуратно повернув ее, проверил жизненные показатели, а затем их окружили ее заботливые братья.  
  
Положив ладонь Магнусу на затылок, Алек поцеловал его в висок.  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Магнус закатил глаза.  
\- Меня тут не за что благодарить. Мне нравится осознавать, что я помогаю людям, которые мне небезразличны.  
  
\- Это что, значит, что если бы ранили меня, ты бы с радостью оставил меня там? – Голос Джейса звучал обиженно, но на лице искрилось веселье.  
  
Магнус притворился, что обдумывает эту мысль.  
\- Вполне возможно. Но ты важен для людей, которые мне небезразличны, и если я оставлю тебя умирать, это их расстроит. Так что, полагаю, мне придется тебе помочь. Но только в крайнем случае.  
  
Джейс негромко рассмеялся, а затем на его лицо вернулось серьезное выражение.  
\- Так с Иззи все будет хорошо?  
  
\- Почему вы все время сомневаетесь в моих способностях? – Магнус улыбнулся. – Да, она поправится. Ей просто нужно немного поспать.  
  
На этих словах Изабель тихонько всхрапнула.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если кому интересно, автор воссоздала [карту](https://www.google.com/maps/d/viewer?mid=15PxIXrrWiLMb0rb_Zimj145cnIs&%3Bll=40.78176015780324%2C-73.94035400314942&%3Bz=12&ll=40.73045370223171%2C-73.97229915000003&z=12) событий. Красными флажками отмечены места из книг Кассандры, синим – квартира, куда она поселила Магнуса в своем фике.


	5. Chapter 5

Проснулась Изабель в своей собственной кровати. Спина ныла, и ей позарез требовался душ. Аккуратно потянувшись, она обнаружила, что не одна в комнате. Сев в постели, Изабель встретилась взглядом со своим отцом. Роберт Лайтвуд восседал на стуле около стола. Изабель крайне редко пользовалась им по назначению, обычно там лежал ее наряд на следующий день, но этим утром стул оккупировал ее отец.  
  
Спина прямая, руки скрещены на груди, на лице нечитаемое выражение.  
  
Таким был ее дорогой папочка.  
  
\- Отец, чем обязана твоему визиту?  
  
Выражение его лица ничуть не изменилось, когда он ответил:  
\- Тебя вчера ранили. Хотел удостовериться, что ты полностью поправилась.  
  
Изабель чувствовала здесь какой-то подвох, но затолкала поглубже это ощущение. Натянув на лицо улыбку, она быстро встала и, наклонившись, достала до кончиков пальцев на ногах.  
\- Здорова как бык. Никаких повреждений.  
  
Роберт встал.  
\- Хорошо, - произнес он, повернувшись к входной двери. Затем, помедлив, снова взглянул на дочь: - Когда в следующий раз решишь поиграть в героя, постарайся не падать на того, кого спасаешь. Ты сломала ребенку руку, - после чего он вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
У Изабель живот сжался от его слов. Она плохо помнила события вчерашней миссии, только то, что мальчик был спасен, а она ранена в процессе. Схватив с тумбочки телефон, Изабель позвонила Алеку.  
  
\- Из! Ты проснулась! – Голос Алека звучал радостно. – Магнус сказал, что ты проспишь дольше…  
  
\- Ага, ага. Я уже встала, и я в порядке, и поблагодари за меня Магнуса, и что там еще, - Изабель отмахнулась от переживаний брата и сразу перешла к делу. – Я плохо помню, что случилось после того, как мы нашли ребенка. Отец говорит, он был ранен?  
  
Судя по звукам, Алек потер лицо. Взглянув на часы, Изабель обнаружила, что они показывают шесть утра. Похоже, она его разбудила.  
  
Черт.  
  
\- Да ничего такого уж плохого не произошло. Ты схватила ребенка и собралась бежать, но демон полоснул тебя по спине. Я его убил, ты пронеслась мимо меня, преодолела порядка двадцати метров и рухнула на землю. Видимо, когда ты упала, малыш – Лайам – сломал руку.  
  
Изабель закусила губу.  
\- Он в порядке?  
  
Алек зевнул.  
\- Угу, в полном. Он же оборотень, на них быстро все заживает. Хотя перелом выглядел довольно серьезным и, судя по всему, причинял адскую боль. Но Лайам будет как новенький уже через неделю или около того.  
  
Изабель кивнула, а затем вспомнила, что Алек ее не видит.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, Алек. Прости, что разбудила.  
  
\- Пф, не за что. Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке. Увидимся днем в патруле?  
  
Изабель провела рукой по волосам, она забыла про патруль.  
\- Да, конечно. Люблю тебя.  
  
\- Тоже люблю тебя, сестренка.  
  
Повесив трубку, Изабель схватила полотенце и рванула в душ. Лайам в безопасности дома с родителями. Однако она сломала ему руку, и, по мнению Роберта, просто захотела погеройствовать.  
  
Изабель ударила кулаком по плиткам на стене в ванной комнате, одна из плиток разбилась, прострелив руку резкой болью. Так не честно. Она ничего не пыталась доказать, все, чего она хотела, - это защитить ребенка от того, что пыталось его убить.  
  
Но нет же. Вместо этого она подвергла четырехлетнего малыша мучительным страданиям из-за первой серьезной травмы. Конечно, скорее всего, ранение у него будет далеко не последним, он, в конце концов, в Сумеречном мире растет. Однако это вовсе не значит, что Лайам заслужил этот перелом.  
  
Ей следовало быть более осторожной, ей следовало быть быстрее.  
  
Изабель шагнула под душ, не дожидаясь, когда польется теплая вода, позволяя ледяным струям вернуть ей концентрацию. Она глубоко вздохнула и постаралась мыслить здраво.  
  
Рука малыша заживет.  
Он спасен.  
Она следовала плану, который они разработали совместно с Джейсом и Алеком.  
Она сделала все, что от нее требовалось.  
  
Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, Изабель открыла глаза и выключила воду. Завернувшись в полотенце, вышла из ванной и переоделась в спортивный костюм. До начала патруля еще шесть часов – куча времени, чтобы позаниматься.  
  
°ºOº°  
  
Когда Алек встретился с Изабель в Институте, чтобы отправиться с ней в патруль, он тщательно осмотрел ее с ног до головы. Она выглядела уставшей, немного расстроенной и, похоже, слегка раздраженной.  
  
\- Ты закончил? – Руки в боки, взгляд сердитый.  
  
Алек поднял свои руки вверх.  
\- Прости, просто хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке. Я твой старший брат, мне положено за тебя волноваться.  
  
Выражение ее лица смягчилось, она поправила обернутый вокруг талии хлыст.  
\- Знаю. Давай, пошли уже.  
  
°ºOº°  
  
Их смена прошла довольно быстро и без происшествий. Солнце уже садилось, когда они шли по 1-й Авеню, направляясь в Институт. Чем ближе они подходили к дому, тем тяжелее у Изабель становилось на сердце.  
  
Алек пойдет к Магнусу, Джейс будет с Клэри, а она вновь останется одна.  
  
Словно почувствовав ее упадническое настроение, Алек нарушил уютную тишину, что висела между ними уже около получаса.  
  
\- Так что случилось между тобой и Саймоном?  
  
Изабель взглянула на него с изумлением.  
\- В каком смысле “Что случилось”? Мы встречались. Теперь нет.  
  
Алек закатил глаза.  
\- Это понятно. Но почему? В чем дело? – Алек одарил ее слабым подобием ее собственного кокетливого выражения лица. Того, которое она использовала, когда хотела получить информацию. Рассмеявшись, она шутливо ударила брата в плечо.  
  
\- Не знаю. Он хотел… большего. А я нет, - Изабель закусила губу, она ни с кем не говорила про Саймона. У Алека было своих проблем полно, а Джейс встречался с его лучшим другом. Не самый подходящий человек, чтобы делиться переживаниями по этому поводу.  
  
Алек остановился.  
\- Что значит “хотел большего”? Он тебя к чему-то принуждал? – На лице Алека появилось пугающее выражение старшего брата.  
  
Изабель вздохнула.  
\- Нет, он не делал ничего такого. Секс был хорош. Вообще-то, Саймон очень даже неплох в постели, - она улыбнулась Алеку, который изо всех сил старался остановить попытки своего воображения представить, как его сестренка с кем-то спит. – Он влюбился в меня. Я не чувствовала того же по отношению к нему.  
  
Алек продолжил идти.  
\- Аа. Да, это проблема.  
  
Изабель согласно кивнула.  
\- Я просто не влюбляюсь в людей. Я нахожу их привлекательными, но это влечение никогда не связано с романтическими чувствами.  
  
Алек нахмурился.  
\- Может быть, ты все еще не встретила того самого человека?  
  
\- Да, может быть… Но это неважно. У меня есть друзья, и это для меня самое главное. Я вовсе не чувствую, будто лишена чего-то … - впереди показался Институт, и она обняла брата. – Дальше я могу дойти сама. Иди найди своего мужчину и повеселись с ним как следует.  
  
Алек рассмеялся и обнял ее в ответ.  
\- О, поверь, именно так я и поступлю, - свернув налево на перекрестке, он ушел. Изабель взобралась по ступеням Института, который был ее домом. Вместо того чтобы пойти в свою комнату переодеться, она оказалась в тренировочном зале. Тот, кто занимался там до нее, оставил после себя метательные ножи. Схватив их и заняв позицию в центре павильона, Изабель начала бросать их в цель.  
  
Монотонное повторяющееся “фьють-тук” успокаивало, подобно странной разновидности медитации, но не могло отвлечь ее надолго. Очень быстро она обнаружила, что отдаляется от первоначальной задачи. Тьма вновь начала обступать ее.  
  
Изабель метнула последний кинжал изо всех сил, и он глубоко вошел в цель. Оставив его там, она покинула тренировочный зал. Если все ее друзья собираются бросать ее каждую ночь, оставляя наедине со своими мыслями, Изабель пойдет и найдет себе новых друзей. Прошествовав в свою комнату, она взялась за длительную подготовку к походу в ночной клуб.  
  
В девять часов вечера Изабель вызвала такси и направилась в “Пандемониум”. Завсегдатаями этого клуба являлись представители Нежити, так что ей не нужно было скрывать, кто она. Многие посетители ее знали и с удовольствием готовы были развлечь. Сейчас там тихо, но через час или два место будет забито под завязку, и Изабель, наконец, сможет раствориться в танцевальном бите.  
  
°ºOº°  
  
Магнуса разбудил его сотовый, разразившийся звонкой мелодией у него под ухом. Продрав глаза, он протянул руку и схватил телефон, кто бы ни звонил в данное время – он взглянул на часы – _угх, утра,_ должен иметь для этого чертовски вескую причину.  
  
\- Что, - рявкнул он в трубку. На заднем фоне была слышна громкая, пульсирующая музыка. Ее ритм бил его по мозгам. Магнус взглянул на номер звонившего – офис его клуба “Пандемониум”.  
  
Человек на том конце линии звучал виновато:  
\- Прошу прощения, сэр, что приходится беспокоить вас в такое время, но я просто не знаю, что мне делать.  
  
Магнус сел в кровати и потер сонное лицо.  
\- Давай, выкладывай.  
  
Парень – Марк, если Магнусу не изменяла память – медлил, и Магнус зарычал:  
\- Ты уже разбудил меня, так что переходи к делу.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, но у нас тут произошло ЧП.  
  
\- Какое ЧП?  
  
\- То, которое включает в себя непосредственное участие вашей будущей золовки.  
  
Издав стон и плюхнувшись обратно на подушки, Магнус вздохнул:  
\- Спасибо за звонок, Марк. Сейчас буду.  
  
Сбросив вызов, он принялся будить своего парня:  
\- Эй, просыпайся, мне необходимо исполнить обязанности владельца клуба, а тебе – старшего брата.  
  
Алек открыл один глаз и перевел взгляд на Магнуса.  
\- Это может подождать до утра.  
  
Магнус снова затряс Алека.  
\- Нет, не может. Это касается Изабель.  
  
Алек тут же вскочил с постели, мгновенно проснувшись.  
\- Что случилось?  
  
Магнус покачал головой, уже наполовину одевшись:  
\- Понятия не имею. Узнаем, когда окажемся на месте.  
  
Не прошло и получаса, а Алек с Магнусом, благодаря небольшой помощи их верных друзей – магии и кофеина, уже перешагивали порог клуба для Нежити. Когда они поднялись по лестнице в офис, на глаза Магнусу попался Марк, менеджер клуба.  
  
\- Что случилось. Пожалуйста, скажи, что никто не умер.  
  
Марк чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Никто не умер, - он сделал паузу, а потом перевел взгляд на Алека, - но с Изабель точно что-то не так. Охране сказали, что какая-то девушка вырубилась в туалете. Ник пошел проверить и нашел Иззи в одной из кабинок.  
  
Алек провел рукой по отросшей щетине и взглянул на Магнуса.  
\- И что будем делать?  
  
Магнус закусил губу, на лице выражение неприкрытого беспокойства.  
\- Я не знаю.  
  
Марк провел их к одной из комнат офиса и, кивнув, открыл дверь, за которой обнаружилась юная Лайтвуд.  
  
Изабель сидела на офисном стуле, прижав колени к груди и обхватив их руками. На ней были кожаные штаны и черная майка. Комплект дополняли хлыст из электрума на одном запястье и массивный черный браслет на другом. Весь ее наряд так и кричал “Не Шути Со Мной”, но несмотря на агрессивный внешний вид, выглядела она так, словно в любой момент готова была сломаться.  
  
Алек подошел и, положив ладонь ей на руку, присел на корточки, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне.   
\- Иззи, что происходит? – голос был ласковым, большой палец выводил круги на ее плече.  
  
Изабель не подняла глаз и, похоже, даже не слышала, что говорил ей брат. Ее дыхание было сдавленным и неровным.  
  
Алек приподнял ее подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.  
  
Их взгляды пересеклись всего на секунду, а потом Изабель отвела свой в сторону.  
\- Это моя вина.  
  
Алек взглянул на Магнуса, но тот лишь пожал плечами, точно так же сбитый с толку.  
\- В чем твоя вина?  
  
Изабель продолжала буравить взглядом пуговицы на рубашке Алека. Теперь, находясь так близко, он мог заметить на ее лице следы от слез, из-за предательской влаги потек макияж. И еще чувствовать исходящий от нее волнами запах текилы.  
  
Изабель слегка потряхивало.  
\- Я просто хотела немного повеселиться. Мне было так одиноко. Не люблю быть одной.  
  
Магнус присел рядом с Алеком.  
\- Тебе не обязательно быть одной, милая. Скажи нам, чего тебе хочется.  
  
\- Да я, мать вашу, бесполезна!  
  
Алек с Магнусом обменялись растерянными взглядами.  
\- Изабель, ты вовсе не бесполезна.  
  
\- Тогда почему я всегда все порчу? – огрызнулась она.  
  
Изабель все еще избегала смотреть в глаза, но, по крайней мере, голос ее снова окреп. Пусть даже причиной тому служил гнев.  
  
Алек взял ее ладони в свои.  
\- Кто тебе такое сказал? – он старался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно мягче. Алек как никто другой знал, каково это – поддаться внезапному приступу гнева. Когда это единственная эмоция, что ты способен найти в охватившем тебя оцепенении, ты цепляешься за нее и умоляешь про себя, чтобы окружающие от тебя не отвернулись.  
  
Изабель вырвала ладони из рук брата и отпихнула стул. Пройдя в угол комнаты, прислонилась к стене, затем наклонилась вперед, опершись локтями о бедра и закрыв лицо руками.   
  
\- Я ранила его. Я должна была спасти его, а вместо этого сломала.  
  
Алек помедлил.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду ребенка оборотней? Лайама? – он взглянул на Магнуса, тот по-прежнему пребывал в замешательстве, как и сам Алек. – Лайам будет в полном порядке. Как я и говорил, на оборотнях все быстро заживает.   
  
\- Это неважно. Неважно это!  
  
Магнус подошел к Изабель, та зарылась пальцами в волосы, с силой потянув за них. Он легонько прикоснулся к ее плечу, но она ответила ему прямым ударом в лицо.  
  
\- БЛЯДЬ! – Магнус взмахнул рукой, глаза Изабель закрылись, и она упала на пол.  
  
Алек посмотрел на Магнуса, затем на сестру.  
\- ЗАЧЕМ ТЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ?  
  
Магнус взглянул на Алека – из обеих его ноздрей текла кровь – и поднял бровь. Алек вздохнул и подошел к своему парню.  
\- Да, ладно… Ты в порядке?  
  
Магнус усмехнулся и еще одним взмахом руки вернул своему лицу, носу, макияжу и рубашке первоначальный вид.  
\- В полном, дорогой. А если серьезно, она хотела навредить кому-нибудь. Или себе, - Магнус замолчал и наклонил голову, чтобы тщательно осмотреть девушку.  
  
Что-то было не так.  
  
Присев на корточки, он коснулся рукой ее черного топика. Пальцы стали влажными. Задрав край майки, он обнажил целую кучу порезов. Нанесены они были быстро и бездумно.  
  
Алек присел рядом с ним.  
\- Как, черт возьми, я мог не заметить?.. – он посмотрел на Магнуса, который не выглядел удивленным.  
\- Ты знал?  
  
Магнус покачал головой.  
\- Не совсем. У меня были подозрения. Кое-что из того, что она сказала, когда мы присматривали за тобой после ранения, заставило меня задуматься, но у меня не было возможности поговорить с ней об этом.  
  
Лицо Алека вытянулось при упоминании о его собственных проблемах, но Магнус обвил рукой его талию, притягивая его ближе к себе.  
\- Эй, все будет в порядке. Теперь мы знаем и можем ей помочь.  
  
Алек легонько кивнул и поднял Изабель на руки.  
\- Откроешь портал обратно в лофт?  
  
Еще до того как Алек закончил говорить, его поглотил лилово-синий вихрь. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил себя в гостевой комнате квартиры, которую делил с Магнусом. Он аккуратно положил сестру на кровать. Быстро снял с нее обувь и хлыст, пока Магнус избавлял юную охотницу от майки и штанов. Тот втянул воздух, увидев испещренное линиями тело девушки. Маг мало что мог сделать со старыми шрамами, но те, что все еще кровоточили? О них он точно в состоянии позаботиться.  
  
Когда Магнус занялся Изабель, он обратился к Алеку:  
\- Чары, что я на нее наложил, заставят ее проспать без сновидений семь часов. Так что она должна проснуться где-то… - он взглянул на висящие на стене часы, - … в одиннадцать. Я скоро закончу. Ляг поспи немного. Полагаю, завтра тебе понадобятся силы.  
  
Алек кивнул и убрал волосы с лица сестры.  
\- Думаешь, мне стоит написать Джейсу смс? Нужно хотя бы сообщить ему, где Из…  
  
Магнус закусил губу.  
\- Это тебе решать. Вряд ли Изабель будет в восторге от того, что кто-то еще узнает, что ей требуется помощь, но в то же время ей необходима поддержка ее семьи.  
  
Алек издал звук согласия.  
\- Я позвоню ему. Позаботься о ней и поскорее возвращайся в кровать.  
  
Маг улыбнулся ему и кивнул.


	6. Chapter 6

Проснувшись, Изабель обнаружила, что находится в гостевой комнате в квартире Магнуса. Приподнявшись, нахмурилась, пытаясь восстановить в памяти события вчерашнего вечера. Она помнила, что чувствовала себя дерьмово. Помнила, что много пила…  
  
И помнила, как Алек ей что-то говорил.  
  
Изабель крепко зажмурилась, когда в памяти всплыл ее разговор с Алеком в офисе “Пандемониума”. Алек увидел ее в ужаснейшем состоянии и был растерян. Он пытался ее успокоить, а она в ответ ударила его парня по лицу.  
  
_Блядь._  
  
Изабель отбросила одеяло и опустила ноги на пол. Зарывшись пальцами в волосы, надавила основаниями ладоней на глаза.  
  
Все болело.  
  
Кулаки, ноги, не говоря уже о голове, которая раскалывалась от похмелья.  
  
Встав с кровати, Изабель прошла в ванную и включила душ. Забравшись под струи желанного тепла, сползла на пол и прижала голову к коленям. Подкрадывающееся потихоньку предчувствие начало давить на глаза. Она попыталась сконцентрироваться на ощущении воды, омывающей ее тело, бьющей по плечам, и тепле, что она дарила, но не смогла остановить всплывающие в мыслях образы.  
  
Зажмурив глаза и стиснув зубы, Изабель старалась прогнать эти мысли из головы, но они не хотели уходить.  
  
Она сидела, не двигаясь. Невольный зритель картин крови и боли, которые снова и снова проигрывало ей ее сознание. Тихий шепот обещал, что все прекратится, как только она доведет дело до конца.  
  
Все ее тело было напряжено, она едва замечала что дрожит. В попытке сопротивляться она начала наносить кулаком по плиткам монотонные, размеренные удары, с каждым разом вкладывая в них все больше сил.  
  
°ºOº°  
  
Джейс сидел в гостиной лофта Магнуса. Ситуация была до ужаса знакомой. Лайтвуды собрались вокруг кофейного столика мага, чтобы обсудить, как помочь одному из них, как вытащить его из черной дыры, в которую их засосало.  
  
И снова Джейс чувствовал себя за бортом. Снова он не заметил, как дорогой ему человек боролся с проблемами, сражался за каждый новый день.  
  
Что он за брат после этого…  
  
Звук душа отвлек Джейса от его молчаливого самобичевания. Трое парней повернули головы в сторону гостевой комнаты. Алек произнес:  
\- Стоит ли нам пойти, проверить как она?..  
  
Джейс закусил губу.  
\- Вряд ли это должен быть я. Из не знает о том, что мне известно, что что-то не так. А так как Магнуса она ударила, думаю, и не он тоже. Похоже, идти тебе, братец!  
  
Алек кивнул и, встав с дивана, тихонько пошел в сторону гостевой комнаты.  
  
Зайдя в ванную, Алек нашел сестренку глазами. Она свернулась в клубок на полу душевой, глаза были закрыты, лицо напряжено, костяшки выбивали устойчивый ритм о плитку на стене. Вода падала на кулак и стекала вниз розовыми струйками. Алек выключил воду и схватил полотенце.  
  
Шагнув в кабину, завернул в него Изабель и приподнял ее подбородок, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Убрал с ее лица мокрые волосы.  
  
\- Это никогда не закончится, Алек, - ее голос был тих и слаб.  
  
\- Что не закончится?  
  
Изабель закрыла глаза и прижалась к груди брата.  
\- Мой разум не прекратит. Он продолжает убеждать меня в том, что я дерьмо. Что я заслуживаю того, чтобы страдать.  
  
Алек вздохнул и, отстранившись, посмотрел на Изабель: лицо осунулось, глаза уставшие.  
\- Из, ты мне веришь?  
  
Изабель склонила голову на бок, застарелая боль ненадолго покинула черты ее лица, уступив место замешательству.  
\- Конечно.  
  
Алек приподнялся немного, чтобы достать до заднего кармана, и аккуратно вытащил стило.  
\- Я хочу нарисовать тебе одну руну.  
  
В выражении лица Изабель легко читалось непонимание, но по просьбе брата она немного приспустила полотенце, давая доступ к верхней части груди.  
  
Отработанными движениями Алек начал выводить на ее груди руну. Новую. Ту, что принесли с собой Клэри и Джейс, ворвавшись к Магнусу и Алеку в гостиную всего каких-то шесть недель назад.  
  
Изабель закрыла глаза, пока ее брат работал. Тихо вздохнула, когда жалящая боль от руны немного приглушила картинки в голове. К ее удивлению, когда Алек вернул стило обратно в карман, давление у нее в мозгу стало управляемым. Оно не исчезло, но впервые за несколько месяцев Изабель могла думать свободно.  
  
Теперь она словно смотрела на свои негативные эмоции через стекло. Видела их, слышала, но они не могли до нее дотянуться.  
  
Открыв глаза, она встретилась с Алеком взглядом. Тот смотрел на нее с грустной, понимающей улыбкой, притаившейся в уголках его губ.  
\- Что это за руна?  
  
\- Клэри пришла ко мне несколько недель назад. Я все еще был нестабилен, и она сказала, что у нее есть то, что может мне помочь. Ей явилась новая руна, что-то вроде иратце. Лучше всего описать ее действие можно так: она позволяет тебе вырваться из порочного круга. Позволяет ненадолго отделить себя от негативных эмоций.  
  
Алек улыбнулся сестре.  
\- Она просто дает мне возможность уговорить себя не впадать в панику, или не поддаваться стыду, или любому другому чувству, в котором я в данный момент увяз.  
  
Изабель чуть кивнула.  
\- Я понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Словно все плохие мысли все еще со мной, но я могу отрешиться от них достаточно, чтобы помнить о том, что есть и другие варианты…  
  
\- Да, в основном… Но ее действие длится недолго. Также как и иратце, она исчезает после использования. Сначала мне приходилось наносить ее один или два раза в день, чаще - если у меня случались панические атаки.  
  
Изабель нахмурилась.  
\- Это что, значит, что мне придется применять руну до конца своих дней?  
  
Алек чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Вряд ли… Магнус считает, что потребность в ее использовании уменьшится, как только мне станет лучше. И, похоже, он прав. Сейчас она держится уже около двух дней, прежде чем исчезнуть, - Алек приподнял край рубашки, чтобы показать Изабель свою руну. Она находилась прямо над его сердцем.  
  
Медленно подняв руку, Изабель коснулась метки.  
\- Не хочу быть обязанной полагаться на руну, чтобы функционировать…  
  
Алек встал, поднял Изабель за собой и отвел в спальню, где ее ждала чистая, сухая одежда.  
\- Я сказал Магнусу то же самое. Я не хотел от чего-то зависеть. Словно какой-то калека, - он сел на край кровати и отвернулся, давая сестре немного личного пространства, чтобы одеться.  
  
\- Что изменилось? Сейчас ты явно не против…  
  
Алек повернулся и взглянул на Изабель, которая теперь сидела рядом с ним на кровати. На ней были пижамные штаны Магнуса и старая футболка Алека. Положив руку ей на плечо, он притянул ее в свои объятия.  
  
\- Магнус отметил, что я уже полагаюсь на руны слуха, видения, силы и выносливости. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы использовать еще одну, чтобы помочь моему рассудку. Нам всю жизнь твердили, что любой недостаток – это слабость, что за каждую ошибку положено наказание. Что-то досталось нам от мамы с папой, но большая часть заложена с самой культуре нефилимов. И это неправильно.  
Не стоит стыдиться провалов. Это часть обучения, за это нельзя наказывать. Тебе не нужно ранить себя, чтобы справляться с чувством вины и стыда, точно так же как мне не нужно отказываться от чего-то, чтобы чувствовать, что я достаточно стараюсь. Большую часть нашей жизни мы прекращали войны, спасали бессчетное количество жизней, защищали людей – будь то примитивные, нефилимы или нежить. Это нормально – уделить немного времени и на заботу о самих себе.  
  
Изабель прижалась к груди брата. Ее глаза были закрыты, а по щекам катились слезы.  
  
Они сидели так довольно долго. Алек шептал слова любви и поддержки, его рубашка промокла насквозь от слез Изабель, о потребности выплакать которые она и не подозревала. Спустя какое-то время, Алек повернулся и, приподняв подбородок Изабель, свободной рукой вытер слезы с ее щек.  
\- Ну, давай же, пошли в гостиную. Там Джейс, я уверен, он хочет тебя увидеть. А еще тебе необходимо поесть и принять обезболивающее. Рискну предположить, что из-за похмелья и рыданий твоя голова раскалывается, будто ее каток переехал.  
  
Изабель тихонько рассмеялась.  
\- И окажешься абсолютно прав… - Она приняла предложенную Алеком руку и позволила поднять себя на ноги и вывести из спальни.  
  
°ºOº°  
  
Магнус с Джейсом сидели, облокотившись о спинку дивана, и неотрывно смотрели на закрытую дверь спальни. Казалось, прошла уже целая вечность с того момента, как Алек пошел поговорить с Изабель, и Джейс себе места не находил от беспокойства. Ощущая бурлящую под кожей блондина нервную энергию, Магнус положил ему на руку ладонь, чтобы прекратить метания.  
  
\- Успокойся, Алек скоро вернется. Все будет в порядке.  
  
Стоило Джейсу понимающе кивнуть, как Алек вышел из спальни, держа за руку непривычно притихшую Изабель. Она казалась такой маленькой, словно ребенок. Словно вся сжалась изнутри. Джейс вскочил на ноги, но остался стоять на месте, ожидая, когда Изабель подойдет к нему.  
  
Когда она приняла его раскрытые объятия, Алек подошел к своему парню и позволил ему так же крепко себя обнять. Магнус коснулся губами его уха.  
\- Ты в порядке? – прошептал он так тихо, чтобы услышал только Алек.  
  
Алек лишь кивнул в ответ, черпая силу из ощущения прикосновения кожи Магнуса к его собственной. Магнус поцеловал его в подбородок, а затем повернулся к остальным Лайтвудам.  
\- Полагаю, это отличный повод для блинчиков.  
  
Магнус щелкнул пальцами, и небольшой обеденный стол на кухне оказался завален всевозможной едой, в том числе и упомянутыми блинчиками. Алек заметил тарелку фруктового салата и возблагодарил Ангела за то, что у него такой понимающий возлюбленный. Алек все еще привыкал к мысли о необходимости не пропускать приемы пищи, не говоря уже о том, чтобы есть что-то исключительно ради удовольствия. Блинчики входили в список тех вещей, что требовали от него значительной внутренней борьбы, но на сегодня Алеку и так уже достаточно было эмоциональных потрясений.  
  
Джейс схватил внушительную горку блинчиков и плюхнул ее на тарелку Изабель. Затем похоронил их под лавиной из сиропа и ягод. Развернувшись, взял сестру за руку и усадил ее на стул.  
  
Устроившись, Изабель обвела взглядом квартиру.  
\- Джейс, а где Клэри?  
  
Джейс пожал плечами.  
\- Я сказал ей, что у меня сегодня семейные дела и ей придется развлекать себя самой, - пару секунд он сверлил глазами свою стопку блинчиков, а затем поднял взгляд на Изабель. – Я знаю, что меня часто не было рядом, когда это было необходимо. Я и не догадывался о том, что тебе нужна помощь, пока Алек не позвонил мне прошлой ночью.  
  
Изабель открыла было рот, но Джейс ее прервал:  
\- Прости, что не заметил, как тебе было тяжело. Я слишком часто оставлял тебя в Институте одну, и мне жаль за это.  
  
Алек кивнул.  
\- Джейс и я, мы были так погружены в свои собственные проблемы, что не заметили, как перестали приглядывать друг за другом, перестали приглядывать за тобой. Ты всегда заботилась обо мне, теперь моя очередь отплатить тебе тем же.  
  
Изабель обвела взглядом своих братьев и Магнуса, они все пристально смотрели на нее, на лицах светилась любовь. Не зная, что сказать, она просто улыбнулась и принялась за блинчики.  
  
°ºOº°  
  
Изабель никогда бы не сказала, что выбираться из той дыры, в которую она угодила, было легко и весело. Но она могла с уверенностью сказать, что все это только сплотило ее семью.  
  
Роберт и Мариза так и не узнали, что что-то произошло. Честно говоря, они и в хорошие то времена родителями были не самыми лучшими, что уж говорить о тех, когда их дети в них действительно нуждались. Но пережив депрессию Алека, эпопею Джейса с Валентином и борьбу Изабель со своими собственными демонами, все трое Лайтвудов осознали, что это нормально – полагаться друг на друга. Они поняли, что ничего хорошего не выйдет, если отгораживаться от тех, кого любишь, даже если разум искажает восприятие, заставляя верить, что другого выхода нет.  
  
Изабель выяснила, что может обращаться к братьям за помощью в любое время, и что никто из них ее за это не осудит. А еще она открыла для себя ценность взаимоотношений с другими людьми вне Института. Ничто не помогало обрести почву под ногами так, как разговоры с Майей об оборотнях или просмотр с Магнусом второсортных ТВ-шоу.  
  
Она продолжала видеться с Саймоном, они стали хорошими друзьями, но ничего больше. Ну, не считая того раза после двух бутылок шампанского в канун Нового года, но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
